Call of Love
by Miss Fly
Summary: Le passé d'Evan refait surface.
1. Prologue

_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a un bon moment déjà (il y a un an en fait), et je me suis aperçue que je ne l'avais pas postée ici.  
Alors voilà, une nouvelle fiction avec notre Major préféré en vedette !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Ses vacances forcées étaient finies. Adieu grasses matinées et après-midi de promenade dans le centre-ville, bonjour réunion en tout genre et check-up. Oui bon, il n'avait pas fait que ça, il avait même dû réintégrer une équipe au sein du SGC. Et il devait bien avouer que durant toutes ses semaines, Atlantis lui avait manqué. Il aimait bien l'ambiance là-bas, il avait construit une petite vie qu'il adorait, il avait fallu qu'il la quitte pour se rendre compte à quel point il y était attaché, à sa vie Atlante.

Mais bien sûr, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa terre patrie. Après tout, c'est sur Terre qu'il a vécu ses trente premières années, et il y avait sa famille et son passé. Sa mère, qu'il avait d'ailleurs revue il n'y a pas très longtemps, au cours d'une journée mère/fils dans laquelle ils avaient partagé pinceaux et potins (1). Il aimait beaucoup sa mère. C'était une des rares personnes qui lui manquaient dans sa vie sur Atlantis. Il lui manquait d'autres choses évidemment mais il faisait abstraction.

Evan soupira et rajusta son sac sur son épaule. Puis il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et continua sa marche d'un pas léger. Il connaissait les couloirs du SGC comme sa poche mais il trouvait le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement toujours aussi long à emprunter. Il prit un autre tournant et distingua des pas devant lui. Une petite brune apparut devant lui. Le pas pressé, elle lui lança un petit sourire en hochant la tête en guise de bonjour. Evan y répondit – amusé par l'espèce de poupée en chiffon qu'elle tenait à la main – avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course, le cœur battant, et comprit au crissement de chaussure qu'il en était de même pour la brune. Ses yeux se mirent à lui picoter et il ferma les paupières pour ne pas que ses larmes franchissent ses barrières. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule – juste posée, sans doute pour empêcher le militaire de prendre la fuite ou pour s'assurer de ce qu'il se passait – et l'appela d'un « Evan ? » tremblant de surprise et surtout d'émotion.

(1) _La maman d'Evan était prof d'art d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais comme il parle d'elle au passé, je sais pas trop si c'est parce qu'elle n'exerce plus ou parce qu'elle est morte...Comme j'ai pas envie de mettre du drame d'entrée, j'ai donc choisi la première solution_ ;)


	2. The Meeting

_Merci aux 80 personnes qui ont lu le précédent chapitre et aux quatre d'entre elles qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier la suite, c'est impardonnable vu qu'elle était écrite depuis un moment..._

_Oh et, j'avais oublié de préciser dans la présentation du prologue, que cette histoire fera référence aux saisons 5 à 7 de SG1 et à la saison 3 de SGA._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**The Meeting**_

_Six ans plus tôt, salle de réunion du SGC_

Un nombre impressionnant de jeunes recrues se tenaient debout dans la pièce, la plupart serrées comme des sardines à rester timidement loin de la table de briefing – servant de buffet pour l'occasion – regardant les rares personnes à se servir. Le Général Hammond venait de faire un discours de bienvenu, qui fut applaudi par les recrues qui avaient suivi le mouvement lancé par Jack O'Neill sous le regard respectivement amusé, intrigué et levé au ciel d'exaspération de Samantha Carter, Teal'C et Daniel Jackson. Et Evan était en retard. Ce que personne ne put manquer.

Il venait de manquer de s'étaler dans les escaliers à force de courir depuis l'autre côté de la base, et avait bousculé quelques uns de ses collègues en se rattrapant et en pénétrant dans la salle. Sans compter son essoufflement et ses joues rouges. Heureusement qu'il venait juste en touriste – ou plus précisément pour jouer les Sherlock Holmes. Il se serait fait remonter les bretelles plus haut qu'il ne les avait déjà s'il avait lui aussi fait parti des nouvelles recrues. Il lança un regard désolé au Général, qui lui fit signe qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

Après quelques échanges de regard avec les recrues, il s'avança vers la table pour se servir un grand verre d'eau, histoire de se rafraîchir. Quelques recrues consentirent à faire de même mais ne se bousculèrent pas pour autant autour de la table. Evan se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas sauter dessus. Il y avait tout plein de bonnes choses appétissantes qui ne demandaient qu'à être englouties. Lui ne se priva donc pas pour exaucer le vœu de deux-trois petits toasts.

- Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas toucher à tout ça, s'exclama une voix basse à ses côtés

Heureux que quelqu'un pense comme lui, Evan se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler. Une des jeunes recrues. Une petite brune qui devait avoir une vingtaine à peine entamée, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le Major Lorne

- On vous a bien renseigné

- Pardonnez mon pitoyable abordage et mon franc-parler. Capitaine Haley Reed, Monsieur. J'ai...

- Justement c'est vous que je cherchais !

- Oh ?

- Oui. Le Colonel Edwards m'a prévenu un peu tard de votre venue et m'a chargé de vous accueillir

- D'où votre immanquable entrée

- Ouais, j'suis un peu...nul des fois, bafouilla Evan avant de se racler la gorge. Alors euh...Bienvenue parmi nous Capitaine, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main, qu'elle serra avec un sourire et un léger hochement de tête respectueux

* * *

Après avoir joué le rigolo retardataire et acrobate auprès de ses supérieurs et collègues, Evan venait d'endosser le rôle de 'guide pour recrue'. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il ne guidait _que_ le Capitaine et vers un endroit précis, ce n'était pas comme ces malheureux militaires qui devaient escorter toutes ces recrues dans toute la base. Surtout que celles-ci semblaient avoir eu un sursaut de lucidité et les pauvres petits toasts avaient péri sous les dents voraces des militaires, qui à présent allaient 'digérer' dans une promenade des plus passionnantes.

- J'ai eu comme tout le monde ma formation théorique mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis...d'expert. C'est comment de traverser la Porte des étoiles ?, demanda Haley avec les yeux brillants, avide de connaissance

- Froid..., dit Evan en haussant les épaules

- Froid, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. On nous a dit que ça donnait envie de vomir. Je préfère votre version je dois dire

- Oh mais ça donne des nausées au début, mais on s'y fait vite. En parlant de choses auxquelles il faut vite s'habituer, prendre l'ascenseur en fait parti

- Vous pensez que ça me gênerait ça ?, taquina la jeune femme

- Il y en a que ça rend malade de prendre l'ascenseur !

- L'ascenseur ça me fait penser aux grands huit dans les fêtes foraines

- Et laissez-moi deviner...

- ...J'aime les grands huit, oui

- Bon ! Alors partante pour un tour de 'mini-huit' ?

- C'est parti !

Evan appuya sur le bouton et quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient. Une équipe SG déboula alors, armes en mains, discutant véhément.

- ...Trois mètres et pas quatre, lança un petit blond

- Mais trois c'est trop court !, s'insurgea un brun. Il aurait jamais pu atteindre le filet en _trois mètres_ !

- Siii !, chanta le blond

- A quatre mètres il tombait, alors qu'à trois, il passait sans blem, rajouta un homme plus âgé en tête de groupe

- Mais il ne cherchait pas à 'passer', mais à _atteindre_ le filet !, insista le blondinet

- Et pour ça il devait faire _trois_ mètres, et pas _quatre_. T'es bigleux ma parole !, taquina le brun

- J'te dis qu'il...

Haley se tourna vers Evan en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est SG-7, expliqua Evan. La semaine dernière, on a dû leur envoyer un MALP et dix hommes pour les secourir. Ils se sont fait prendre dans un filet installé par des autochtones. Le filet était près d'une rivière et ils se sont retrouvés suspendus dans le vide !

- Et à peine une semaine après, ils retournent sur le terrain ?

- C'est comme ça. Pas de blessés, peu d'effectif, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre

- Un _filet_ ?, rit-elle avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur

- Si vous saviez ! Ici on se retrouve dans des situations aussi burlesques que dramatiques

- Hmpf, je manque de tact parfois. Vous me faites gentiment la conversation et moi j'éveille de vilains souvenirs. Pardonnez-moi

- Ce n'est pas bien grave

- Vous...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Evan laissa sa collègue passer et ils reprirent la marche.

- Vous alliez dire ?

- Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez proche du Lieutenant

- Disons que les quelques mois que j'ai passé avec lui m'ont suffit à le trouver sympathique

- Ce ne doit pas être très encourageant de perdre un collègue à peine arrivé

- Je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est le Colonel Edwards qui s'en veut le plus. Il était avec lui quand les Jaffas l'ont tué. Il culpabilise de ne pas l'avoir vu venir

- Je vais essayez de m'en rappeler quand je le verrais

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est pas une peau de vache, et il sera sans doute shooté par la morphine. Vous pourriez lui dire que vous êtes une Goa'uld qu'il vous remarquerait plus qu'une mouche !

Le Capitaine éclata de rire et continua de suivre Evan jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

- Plus shooté tu meures, soupira Haley

- Mais je pouvais pas savoir moi !

Haley fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. L'infirmerie était un endroit plutôt silencieux. Un silence qui la rendait étrangement calme – bien qu'elle n'était pas énervée avant d'y entrer. Ils étaient devant le lit du Colonel Edwards, qui lisait un journal tout en ingurgitant un sandwich.

- Vous en faites donc pas, il ne va pas vous manger

- Non, je m'en doute, pour le moment il dévore un malheureux sandwich, sourit Haley

Evan sourit à son tour et suivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit. A l'entente de son nom, le militaire baissa sa feuille de journal et sourit au Capitaine.

- Haley Reed ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- De même mon Colonel, salua Haley en serrant la main du militaire

- Vous avez fait vite pour nous la trouver, Lorne

- Oui, Monsieur. Elle était déjà dans la salle alors ce n'était pas très dur...

- Hey !, s'insurgea Haley en fronçant les sourcils. C'est _moi_ qui vous ai trouvé !

- Allons donc ! Vous n'allez pas vous chamailler tout de même ?

- Non, Monsieur, s'excusèrent Evan et Haley d'une seule voix

- Il vous a fait visiter, Haley ?

- Un peu sur le chemin de l'infirmerie

- Et ben allez donc lui montrer ses quartiers, Lorne, ça doit être noté sur le dossier là-bas, dit-il en désignant un rapport posé sur la table derrière eux. Je suis content de vous revoir, Haley

- De même Monsieur

- Il est gentil, ça va ?

- Qui ? Le Major Lorne ? Oh oui, oui ! C'est un très bon guide

- Je n'en doute pas ! Bon allez, du vent, et si vous trouvez encore Menard le nez dans ses calculs, dites-lui que je lui ferais mordre la poussière à la prochaine séance d'entraînement

Evan et Haley acquiescèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Evan arrêta sa co-équipière et croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous connaissiez _déjà_ le Colonel ?

- Qui vous dit que je l'ai _déjà_ rencontré ?, taquina Haley

- Euh, son attitude par exemple. Le fait qu'il vous appelle par votre prénom alors qu'il nous connait le Lieutenant et moi depuis plus longtemps et qu'il ne l'a pas fait une seule fois

- Vous êtes jaloux ?

- Non ! Mais s'il fait déjà du favoritisme...

- Quel macho vous faites, Major ! Oui, je connais le Colonel. C'est le frère de mon instructeur de tir

- Vous êtes tireuse d'élite ?, demanda Evan avec les yeux brillants d'admiration

- Entre autre. C'est pas parce que je suis pilote que je n'ai pas le droit d'exceller dans un autre domaine

- C'est même plutôt avantageux. Dites, vous avez vu ce film là, _Stalingrad_ ? (2)

- Je suis ravie de constater que vous trouvez le temps de sortir, mais vous n'allez pas me citer tous les films sur des tireurs d'élite que vous connaissez ?

Evan hocha les épaules avec un petit sourire taquin qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'avais entendu parler de Vasilij Zajciev bien avant (2)

- C'est cool

- On dirait un gamin rencontrant son idole

- Je ne vous idolâtre pas !

- Mais non, Major

Haley lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et se remit en marche, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Hey !, s'exclama Evan en rejoignant le Capitaine. J'aime simplement les tireurs d'élite et je suis impressionné par leurs aptitudes. Je ne vous idolâtrerais pas _Capitaine_

- Mais je ne vous le demandais pas _Major_

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Lieutenant Menard fut moins long que celui pour aller à l'infirmerie. Surtout que l'endroit était peu fréquenté.

- J'espère pour lui qu'il ne bosse pas sur ses calculs, plaint Evan

- Sentirais-je comme une pointe de machiavélisme dans votre voix, Major ?

- Allons, vous connaissez le Colonel mieux que moi, vous savez ce dont il est capable

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire complice et Evan ouvrit le laboratoire de son collègue. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent le scientifique avachi sur la table, la tête entre ses bras croisés, ronflant bruyamment. Haley se mit malgré elle à rire et Evan lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras afin de la faire taire, déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolée chef, murmura Haley en retenant tant bien que mal son rire

- Retournez à l'extérieur

- Vous n'allez pas me virer de là parce que je rie quand même ?

- Non. Je vous vire de là pour que vous alliez faire le guet

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

Evan leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Haley vers la sortie en la prenant par la taille.

- Ok, ok, capitula le Capitaine en levant les mains en l'air. Je vais guetter pour vous, Major

Le militaire la relâcha et la regarda partir. Puis il fit demi-tour et attrapa le plus discrètement possible une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il se mit ensuite à dessiner un petit bonhomme, représentant le Lieutenant. Perdu dans ses esquisses, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il se tourna vers sa collègue, qui lui fit un sourire timide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, demanda Evan d'une voix basse

- J'avais l'air d'une idiote à rester planter dans le couloir. Et puis, il n'y a personne qui passe par ici. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je dessine

Le cœur d'Evan battit la chamade lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme se mêler au sien et sa poitrine frotter contre son bras.

- Vous dessinez très bien en plus

- Euh...Ouais. Chacun son talent

- Allez, finissez votre chef-d'œuvre, Pablo. Vous devez encore me montrer ma chambre et je commence à avoir un peu faim

Evan hocha doucement la tête alors que son estomac se nouait. Il retourna brusquement son attention sur son dessin mais il eut du mal à se concentrer pour le finir.

* * *

- Pff ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché de toute ma vie !, lança Haley après un soupir

Evan tourna la tête sur le côté, et, voyant les yeux brillants et le sourire taquin de la jeune femme, se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment...espiègle

- Espiègle ?

- C'est un compliment !

- Oh ! Mais je suis très flattée, 'Pablo'

Evan secoua la tête en souriant et prit délicatement son plateau en sortant de la file. Les deux militaires s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à une table du mess. Haley regarda le contenu de son plateau d'un œil suspicieux quelques instants puis se racla la gorge en souriant au Major.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

- Où ? Au SGC ?

- Oui

- J'ai pas la tête d'un type à travailler au SGC ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Evan

- Si, vous avez la carrure d'un type a travaillé au SGC, mais pas en tant que militaire

- C'est la coupe de cheveux, ça lui donne un côté premier de la classe (3)

S'asseyant à leur table, Evan jeta un regard noir au Lieutenant Menard, qui lui sourit machiavéliquement en regardant le Major passer instinctivement une main dans lesdits cheveux.

- Ils sont très bien comme ça mes cheveux, râla Evan. Dites plutôt bonjour à notre nouvelle équipière

- Capitaine Haley Reed, se présenta la jeune femme

- Henry Menard, Lieutenant 'souffre-douleur' de cette équipe

Evan lança un regard outré au scientifique, qui remonta ses lunettes du bout de son nez en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Revenons-en à notre discussion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'ai pas la tête de quelqu'un à faire ce job ?

- Vous avez l'air...jeune et euh...vu que vous dessinez très bien, je me demandais comment vous aviez fait votre compte pour arriver ici

- Alors elle était là quand vous m'avez laissé cet 'adorable' dessin ? Vous n'auriez pas pu simplement me réveiller ?

- C'était plus marrant de vous entendre ronfler

- Je ne ronfle _pas_

- Si, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ?

Haley hocha la tête, retenant difficilement son rire au souvenir de ce son.

- J'aime mon job et je n'ai jamais songé à faire autre chose. Le dessin, c'est juste un passe-temps. Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous, vous savez. Pourquoi le SGC alors que vous pourriez avoir un poste plus...prestigieux ailleurs ?

- Si vous parlez de ma formation de tireuse d'élite, c'est également un 'passe-temps'. Certes, c'est plus euphorisant que la broderie, mais je ne compte pas non plus en faire un métier. Voler, courir à travers les bois et tirer sur des Goa'ulds, _ça_ c'est un boulot !

- Eh ben voilà ! Vous êtes tous les deux fait pour ce boulot, maintenant on peut manger ?, se plaint le Lieutenant Menard, dont le ventre émit un grondement en signe de mécontentement

Evan lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il entame son repas et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque le scientifique enfourna un morceau plutôt impressionnant de viande.

* * *

(2) _Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connait... C'est un film de Jean-Jacques Annaud, avec Jude Law, Joseph Fiennes et Rachel Weisz, qui raconte le présumé 'duel' entre le russe Vasilij Zajciev et le tireur allemand Heinz Thorvald au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'était juste pour caser un truc que je connais, histoire de faire ma maline :D_

(3) _Mais tellement craquant !_ : P _D'façon, niveau coupe, il en a fait voir à ses cheveux le Kavan..._


End file.
